LA VIDA EN TRES CANCIONES
by SeLPattz
Summary: He aqui mi loca idea, contar en tres canciones distintas, la vida, (o un pasaje de ella) de nuestros queridos vengadores
1. mientele

**MIENTELE**

Era una tarde calurosa y Steve se encontraba recostado en una silla plegable (de esas para la playa) enfundado en unos jeans rasgados y con unos lentes oscuros, disfrutando de su día libre, no había crisis mundiales, ni ataques aliens ni nada por estilo.

Cerró los ojos suspirando y se quedo así en su limbo, hasta que sintio un conocido y exquisito peso sobre él, solamente sonrio aun con los ojos cerrados

-Llegas tarde- susurro antes de que unos deliciosos labios capturaran los suyos en un beso lleno de pasión

_Haciendo fila bajo el sol  
Perdiendo todo el tiempo sin razón  
Me encuentras tú  
Sin nada entre las manos_

Se estremecio al sentir las manos de su amante recorrer su pecho desnudo, lo tomo por las caderas e intensifico el beso... Se separaron cuando el pecho les ardía ya por la ausencia de aire y se maravillo al ver al hombre moreno sonriente sentado a horcadas sobre él, este beso su pecho y bajo poco a poco por el vientre del capitan dejando un humedo camino que lo hacia estremecerse gracias a la brisa del verano, al llegar a los pantalones del soldado, sonrio aun más ante el hecho de que ya se encontraba excitado

-Ansioso, capi-paleta?- se burlo mientras desabrochaba los jeans, se vio sorprendido al ver que no habia ropa interior, era algo raro en su pareja, Steve solo sonrio ante su cara de sorpresa.

Tony se recupero despues de unos segundos y con mirada picara lamio el miembro erecto del sex-simbol de los Estados Unidos, el lider de los vengadores gimio audiblemente haciendo que el hombre de acero se regodeara de gusto, este continuo con su labor engullendo por completo el pene, succionandolo y lamiendolo

-Aggh... T-tony... - gimio Steve ante la sensacion de aquella boca alrededor de su virilidad, tomo a Tony por el cabello marcando el ritmo con que debería seguir, despues de unos minutos solto un gruñido desde lo hondo de su pecho y seguido tres chorros espesos de semen salieron disparados en la boca de su uke, quien lo trago gustoso...

-Mmm... lo siento capi... trate de llegar antes...- susurro subiendo a gatas sobre él...

-Ya no importa...- interrumpio el rubio con una sonrisa antes de besarlo de nuevo

_No tienes nada que decir  
Pues cada cual tiene su precio aquí  
Ya has pagado mucho por mí  
Mucho más de lo que pedí_

Steve sabia que el que más riesgo corría en su relación era Tony, sabía perfectamente que cuando "él" se enterara, se armaría un gran lio, y el primero en sufrir seria su moreno, asi que solo se dedico a disfrutar de sus días juntos. Deslizo sus labios por el cuello del multimillonario y dejo pequeñas mordidas mientras su diestra se colaba por debajo de la camiseta negra de AC/DC arrañando sus pectorales...

-Aahh... e-espera... ahh... como le voy a explicar a Bruce... todas esas marcas?- el ojiazul se quedo estatico... Como se atrevia Tony a pensar en él cuando lo tenía asi?

Con un gruñido casi animal, se levanto soportando todo el peso de su amante en sus brazos y entro a la habitación arrojandolo contra la cama de manera violenta, Como se atrevía a pensar en otro cuando el lo estaba amando? arranco los jeans gastados junto con los boxers y rasgo la camiseta, para despues acariciar el reactor que lo mantenía con vida, arrojando pedazos de tela por el aire, Stark lo miraba sorprendido, pero sin esconder el hecho de que eso lo había calentado a sobremanera, Steve se coloco sobre él y sin previo aviso entro de una sola estocada...

-Ahhh...aghhh- un gemido entre dolor y placer se abrio paso desde la garganta del de ojos castaños

-Ya sabes que hacer...- gruño el rubio comenzando a moverse fuera y dentro del cuerpo que tanto amaba- Miéntele...

_Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste ayer  
Cuando me viniste a ver  
Miéntele no le digas nunca como fue  
Tu sabes como es el  
Seria capaz de hasta matarte por saber_

Steve siguio moviendose de manera casi frenetica mientras masturbaba el miembro de Tony, su mano libre recorria el bronceado y bien torneado cuerpo casi con devocion, memorizando cada rincon, trantando de marcarlo como suyo por completo, tratando de borrar la esencia del otro hombre que lo creía de su propiedad...

-Di... aghh.. di mi nombre...- exigio besandolo apasionadamente

-Ahh.. ahh... S-ste... Steve...- apenas susurro con los ojos cerrados entregandose al placer

-Más alto...- gruño apretando fuertemente su miembro y aumentando sus embestidas

-AHHH! STEVE!-grito abriendo los ojos y arqueando la espalda- Ahhh si... a Steve... más... ahhh dame más... más!

-Eres mio...nh... solo mio...- dijo obedeciendo y lamiendo su cuello de forma lasciva

-Si... nh... solo t-tu... tuyo... ahhhh!- contesto aferrandose a sus hombros y arrañando su espalda, el playboy ya había sido domado por el moralista de los 40's...

-Mmm... eres... aahhh delicioso... aghhh...

-Me... vengo...aghhh!- con un gemido que iba más alla de lo erotico Tony se derramo en la mano del soldado, quien le siguio casi de inmediato en su interior...

Se dejaron caer agotados mientras recuperaban la cordura, cuando sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron se miraron con una enorme sonrisa, el capitan salio del interior de su amante y rodo sobre su espalda atrayendolo a su pecho...

-Te amo, Steve- susurro el genio multimillonario aferrandose a su pecho, sabiendo que eran pocas las oportunidades que tenían de estar asi, sin interrupciones o prisas...

-Y yo a ti, Tony- susurro besando su cabeza, mientras lo hacia quedar sobre él, aun tenían bastante tiempo a solas...

En esta ocasion el Dr. Banner se encontraba en un congreso internacional de ciencias en Alemania

_Recuerdo verte caminar  
La frente en alto sin disimular  
Te ves tan bien  
Sin nada de vergüenza_

Al día siguiente, todos los vengadores desayunaban tranquilamente en el comedor de la Torre Stark, bueno, todos menos uno...

Anthony Stark iba entrando en la habitación, todos le miraron con reproche, pues sabian de donde venia, por aquel corredor solo se podía llegar a la habitación del capitan, Tony al sentir aquellas miradas solo cuadro los hombros y con la frente en alto y aire orgulloso camino hacia el rubio de ojos azules que le sonreia devorandoselo con la mirada, se sento junto a él robandole un pan con mermelada...

-No entiendo como puedes ser tan sinverguenza...- susurro una mujer peliroja mirandolo casi con odio

-Mujer...-susurro el dios del trueno en un intento por contenerla

-No entiendo de que hablas, Natasha-contesto sin mirarle, haciendose el inocente pues sabia que su relacion con el capitan era un secreto a voces...

-No te hagas el imbecil! Por que no dejas los jueguitos y hablas con la verdad?

-Y serias tu quien detendria al mounstruo verde?- argumento mirandola a los ojos

-Dejen de jugar con Bruce, Stark...

-Eso no le incumbe a nadie- sentencio mirando con significancia a cada uno de los miembros del equipo

-Me importa un carajo- siseo- si no se lo dices, lo hare yo...

-Y asi puedes salirte con la tuya, no Romanov?- la aludida se congelo y todos le miraron curiosos- Me hare el idiota pero no lo soy... a ti te conviene más que a nadie que esto explote... El pobre Bruce estaria deprimido y asi tu te desharías de tu amado Clint y lo convencerías de aceptar su homosexualidad y que corriera a consolarle...

El arquero escupio el jugo que estaba tomando y comenzo a atragantarse

"-Lo más seguro es que en medio del ataque de Hulk yo quedara gravemente herido, o incluso muriera... tu tendrías tu oportunidad con Steve, no? Lo harías olvidarse de mi? Te quedarías con él y todo se solucionaría, cierto?- siseo mirandola con odio

-...- por primera vez en su vida la espia se quedo sin palabras

-Deja de ser hipocrita, viuda... esta casa, se basa en mentiras y enrredos... yo por lo menos lo admito y no me hago el inocente- susurro poniendose de pie y se fue directo a su laboratorio, dejando a todos sin palabras.

Steve Rogers miraba intensamente a la peliroja, en busca de respuestas, y paso lo inaudito, la mujer de temple de acero, lo miro totalmente avergonzada y humillada mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y salio corriendo con rumbo a su habitación

_El cree que tú eres muy feliz  
No hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti  
Dale un beso antes de dormir  
Una excusa para vivir_

Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde el incidente del desayuno, así que Steve se dirigía al laboratorio de su pareja...

-Tony?- susurro al entrar

-Ya habias tardado- rio burlonamente desde la mesa de enfrente cerrando un archivo tridimensional...

-Fue culpa de tu amado...

-Eh? Llamo?

-Si- contesto abrazandolo por la cintura-De hecho, llamo al movil de Barton, creo que quería asegurarse que no estuvieramos juntos...

-Y que sucedio?

-Nada, Clint no se atrevería a decirle, mucho menos despues de lo de la mañana...Pero veo que has hecho bien tu trabajo...

-De que demonios hablas?- contesto abrazandose del cuello del rubio

-Bueno, cuando Clint le hizo ver que yo estaba con él, hablamos, me pregunto como estabas y despues no dejaba de hablar de ti y lo maravilloso que eres... - dijo con una risita robandole un dulce beso- Puede que aun sospeche, pero ya esta más tranquilo y creo que confia más en nosotros- susurro recordando

****FLASHBACK

El gran Steve Rogers no era tan valiente como creian, no se atrevía a hablar de sus sentimientos con Tony Stark y ahora ya era demasiado tarde, pues Bruce Banner se le habia adelantado y ahora era la pareja del magnate. Lo que él no sabía es que Tony no estaba tan feliz como les hacía ver, pues había aceptado al doctor, cansado de esperar al capitan america, quien al parecer nunca se le declararía.

Una noche que Banner se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, el rubio no pudo contenerse más y en medio de un arranque de celos se abalanzo sobre el moreno haciendole ver que le amaba de una manera no tan propia de él pero si bastante efectiva: Le hizo el amor durante horas, lo beso y acaricio con tanto amor que casi rayaba en la devoción, Tony quien nunca habia sentido tal cosa comprendio que era correspondido.

Al día siguiente en cuanto el cientifico llego Tony trato de hablar con él y terminar su relación, sin embargo las cosas se acaloraron, y sin necesidad que se lo dijeran el doctor entendio que su pareja tenia un amante, un amante que el conocía, nada más y nada menos que Rogers. Furioso perdio la razon y Hulk aparecio tratando de matar al rubio, al ver esto Tony tuvo que tranquilizarlo, y mentirle, le dijo que lo amaba, que solo estaba inseguro y que jamas lo dejaria por el capitan.

De eso habia pasado ya un año, ahora se encontraba en una relación de la que no podía escapar y se veía a escondidas con el verdadero dueño de su corazón..

*********FINFLASHBACK

-Hasta cuando vamos a seguir asi?- susurro el moreno devolviendolo al presente

-Hasta que te escapes conmigo...

-Hablo en serio- susurro besando la barbilla de su dominante

-Yo tambien... pero por ahora... asi estamos bien- susurro sensualmente mientras lo tomaba por el trasero y lo obligaba a subirse al escritorio, Tony lo hizo y lo abrazo con las piernas mientras sus manos jugueteaban por debajo de la camiseta en su abdomen

-Esto no esta bien..- susurro contra los labios del capitan- Capitan... sabe que tengo pareja...

-Shhhhh...- le siguio el juego deshaciendose de los estorbosos pantalones...- El no tiene que enterarse...

_Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste ayer  
Cuando me viniste a ver  
Miéntele no le digas nunca como fue  
Tu sabes como es él  
Déjame todas las cosas como ayer  
Muéstrale que no tiene nada que perder  
Puede estar contento para siempre  
Si no se entera de nosotros otra vez_

Los heroes seguian besandose cuando un movil sonó...

-Es él...- susurro tony aun presa de la boca y habiles manos del hombre

-Contesta...- ordeno sin alejarse de él

-Hola Bruce- contesto "alegremente" poniendolo en altavoz mientras continuaba con la labor de desnudar al rubio

-Hola amor... solo quería saludarte, estas ocupado?

-Por supuesto que no, estoy en el laboratorio- contesto con voz perfectamente controlada mientras Steve mordia sus pezones haciendo que arqueara la espalda

-El laboratorio? Ha pasado algo?

-No.. solo juego- Steve le sonrio picaramente una vez que ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, e introdujo dos dedos ensalivados por la entrada del otro- ...con la armadura, quiero ver si resiste la temperatura...

-Creí que ya habías solucionado lo del hielo...

-Ahhh...- dijo mordiendose los labios, tenia que colgar pronto- si pero quiero ver si puedo hacer... que resista altas temperaturas- solto una risita, mientras tomaba con fuerza el pene de su amante, quien se mordio los labios tratando de no hacer ruido- algo asi como un volcan a punto de hacer erupcion...

-Mmmm muy bien podría ayudarte cuando regrese...

-Si.. sería algo lindo de tu parte

-Tony... quería avisarte que mi viaje se va a alargar... ...

-Qué? Porque?- su voz sono triste pero su sonrisa era triunfal, lo que hizo pensar a Rogers, que él se encontraba tras eso...

-Ammm... quieren mi ayuda para un proyecto, seran solo dos semanas... pero si tu quieres puedo volver de inmediato...

-Eso suena tentador- susurro retando al capitan con la mirada, quien sin poder aguantar más, retiro sus dedos y le penetro sin importarle nada- ...p-pero... no, puede ser una oportunidad unica... aprovechala...

-Enserio?

-Aja...- susurro aferrandose a la espalda del soldado con los ojos cerrados.

-Esta bien... entonces mañana te llamo... te amo

-Y yo... adios- contesto y cerciorandose de haber colgado bien, lanzo el aparato al suelo... -Ahhh...Steve...

-Nh... tu lo hicist-te... cierto?

-Eh?... ahh... lo de Bruce?... s-si... nhh...- se besaron con pasion, mientras el uke movia las caderas insitandole a más, el ritmo fue aumentando poco a poco hasta que ambos cuerpos parecian fundirse en un solo ser...

-mhhh...ahhh... asi.. si capi...ahhh Steve!- el moreno sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, el capitan al percatarse salio de su interior y se burlo de los gemidos de reclamo. Bajo a Tony del escritorio y lo volteo haciendo que se apoyara en sus manos, volviendolo a penetrar..

-Ahhh... mmmhhh Tony... eres t-tan hermoso... nhh.. -susurro aumentado las embestidas y golpeando la prostata del aludido

-AHHH! si... MÁS! P-PO...POR...FA-VOR STEVE... MÁS!

Ambos hombres comenzaron a temblar por completo mientras el calor se concentraba en su bajo vientre, y estallaba de repente haciendolos llegar a las estrellas, mientras gritaban el nombre del otro. El orgasmo fue simultaneo, ambos se vaciaron y se quedaron abrazados dejandose caer al piso.

-Te amo- susurro el rubio besando la nuca del hombre de su vida.

Se sentía más que feliz, aun con esa enrredosa situacion, Tony Stark siempre sería suyo, algun día tantas mentiras estallarían pero en ese momento estarían juntos, y no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño a su amado, eso era más que seguro

_Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste ayer  
Cuando me viniste a ver  
Miéntele no le digas nunca como fue  
Tu sabes como es el  
Miéntele, miéntele  
Seria capaz de hasta matarte por saber_


	2. Besame

**BESAME**

Hacía mucho frio, era la maldita noche más helada de su existencia...

Tony odiaba el frio, en otra epoca podría amarlo solo por el hecho de disfrutarlo a lado de ÉL pero ahora, lo odiaba, lo odiaba por que solo le recordaba a ÉL, y el día en que se habían separado

-Es mejor que lo olvide- susurro abrazandose a si mismo mientras una lagrima traicionera corria por su mejilla, encerrado en su miseria en aquel lujoso baño...

****** FLASH BACK******

-Aaahh.. nh... Steve... ahhh...

-Shhh... no sabes controlarte... T-tony...- susurro el capitan besando su cuello

-I-idiota... ahhhh... más!- pidio el castaño abrazandose más al fornido cuerpo que arremetía contra él en aquella amplia cama. El rubio le obedecio golpeando su prostata con fuerza y haciendole perder la razón...

-Ohh... aghh.. Tony... m-me vengoo... AGH!- Rogers vacio su semilla en el interior del millonario y este le siguio enseguida ensuciando su abdomen.

-Ahhhh... demonios Steve! ahhh... ha...ha...- el super soldado se desplomo sobre el hombre de hierro, tranquilizando su respiración...- Bésame Steve...

Aquel pedido lo extrañó pero no dudo en hacerlo, le dio un beso largo pero muy muy tierno, un beso que demostraba todo el amor que le predicaba al moreno

_Bésame ... a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio  
bésame frena el tiempo has crecer...lo que siento_

-Te amo Tony...- susurro girando sobre su espalda y abrazo al uke contra su pecho

-Te amo Steve...- le contesto mirando hacia la ventana de aquella cabañita que compartían y sonrio ampliamente al ver la nieve caer

**************FIN FLASH BACK****

Maldito frio... era lo unico que pensaba Steve Rogers mientras daba vueltas en su cama, no, esa no era su cama, por el simple hecho de que que no la compartía con ÉL...

Odiaba este frio por que le recordaba que no lo tenía a ÉL, ahi a su lado para llenarlo de su calor corporal mientras le hacia el amor, le recordaba que ahora era otro el que gozaba de su cuerpo...

-Es lo mejor para él...- apretaba las mandibulas sintiendo deseos de matar al primero que viera al salir a la calle.

Si se encontraba tan lejos era solo por él bien del otro, solo para que siguiera a salvo aunque fuera en brazos de otro

******** FLASH BACK (mismo recuerdo que Tony)****

Ambos estaban cayendo en brazos de Morfeo, disfrutando de su ultimo día en aquel lugar, siempre habia sido asi, durante los dos años que llevaban haciendolo... viajes rapidos pero placenteros pocos días, incluso solo horas para poder amarse a rienda suelta sin preocuparse por el mundo, sin recordar a Banner ni a nadie más...

-Steve... que tanto me amas?- susurro el moreno, incorporandose para verle mejor

-Que pregunta es esa?... te amo más que a mi propia vida... lo daría todo por ti, y lo sabes...

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, capi... bésame...- declaro dandole otro beso, solo que este era más demandante, apasionado y algo inquietante

_Bésame como si el mundo se acabara despues  
bésame y besos a beso por el cielo al revéz  
bésame sin razon porque quiere el corazón  
bésame ..._

-Sucede algo, amor?- preguntó Steve preocupado

-Tengo un mal presentimieno...- y seguido de eso una gran explosion los separó...

*******FIN FLASH BACK*************

Dos hombres, dos amantes, dos almas lloraban en lugares remotos extrañandose el uno al otro, pensando que sería del otro, imaginando que tal vez ya sería feliz con otra persona, o al menos eso deseaban, para dejar de sufrir, para que ÉL dejara de sufrir... Ambos suspiraron pesadamente en una sincronia tan perfecta que solo dos almas gemelas conseguirian.

_Sientemé en el viento  
mientras yo  
muero lento  
bésame sin motivo  
y estare siempre contigo_

Un leve viento se sintio en sus rostros, un dulce aliento que les paralizo por un instante...

*Uno de ellos lo tomo como una mala pasada dejandose caer de rodillas lastimosamente...

-Tony, amor estas bien?- susurro Banner del otro lado de la puerta

-Ehhh.. si Bruce, ya salgo, espera...- contesto tragandose el dolor para montar su actuacion de la noche, y poder pensar que quien lo poseía era Steve y no aquel yandere que tenía de pareja

*El otro, lo tomo como una señal levantandose de inmediato para salir de aquel terrible hoyo en el fin del mundo

*************FLASH BACK***

Una gran explosión hizo desaparecer en tan solo un instante aquel acogedor hogar, reemplazandolo por simples escombros y enseguida una enorme bestia verde aparecio frente a ellos

-AHHHH HULK DESTRUIR ROGERS!

-OH MIERDA!- Steve tomo a Tony lo más rapido que pudo y corrío por aquellas solitarias montañas en busca de un escondite...

-S-steve... por que.. h-huyes?... pateale el trasero capi-p..paleta... - exclamo el moreno con voz socarrona

-Tony... tranquilo estaras bien...- sollozo el capitan conteniendo lagrimas

-Y..yo est-toy bien...

-Mentiras... perdon Tony...snif... no cumpli mi palabra...- alejandose lo más posible de Hulk, quien saltaba de un lado a otro cortandole el paso y haciendolo tropezar, si seguía corriendo era solo por la vida del de ojos cafes

-No es... t-tu culpa...- susurro presionando un poco sobre el gran pedazo de madera que le atravesaba el abdomen, tratando de ocultar su dolor del rubio.

Al fin encontraron una cueva, despues detener que crear una avalancha que pudiera encaragarse de Hulk por un rato

-Todo estara bien... resiste por favor Tony...

-Capi... besame...

-Carajo no te despidas! llevas todo el d-dia haciendolo... - sollozo el de ojos azules- ya basta Tony...

-S-sabiamos... cof cof... que e-esto pasa...ría...- sin permitirle más le silencio con un beso lleno de agonía,pues sino morian por las heridas, morirían de frio...

_bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
bésame sin razon porque quiere el corazón  
bésame..._

*******FIN FLASH BACK**********

12 meses, 1 semana, 8 horas y contando han pasado desde aquel día, que en opinion de Tony Stark era su apocalipsis personal, pues llevaba todo ese tiempo sin su capitan, (si... SU capitan, SU Steve Rogers, por que sabía que siempre sería suyo)

Despues de que Shield lograra rescatarlos al borde de la muerte por una hipotermia letal, Los vengadores se disolvieron, Thor volvio a su amado Asgard (o más bien su amado Loki), Natasha y Clint siguieron siendo agentes y el, bueno despues de otro pequeño encuentro con la bestia verde...

********FLASH BACK************

-Vete Steve...

-No lo hare, me quedo contigo...

-Para que te maten?- dijo soltando una risita pero era de nervios ante la idea

-No te voy a dejar con él, Tony... vamonos de aquí, dejalo... vamonos...-rogo el soldado tomando sus manos y mirandole a los ojos

-Nos seguira...

-Lo despistaremos, Tony porfavor...

-NO!- sollozo Stark con mandibulas apretadas- YA PERDI A MI BEBÉ! NO PUEDO PERDERTE A TI! ES LO MEJOR PARA TI! PARA TODOS!... Es lo mejor para mi...

-...- Steve no sabia que decir, en ese momento sintio todo el peso de la realidad cayendole encima, un bebé... habían perdido un bebé...- Por que no me lo dijiste?

-Te lo iba a decir antes de volver... pero ya era tarde- contesto secandose las lagrimas...- Steve, te amo pero ya no puedo más...

-De verdad quieres que me vaya?

-Si...- el corazon del capitan se rompio en ese mismo instante

-Bien, entonces me ire... (lo que sea por ti mi amor)- suspiro dejando que una lagrima solitaria corriera libremente y se dio media vuelta..

-STEVE!- Tony corrio tras él y se abrazo fuertemente a su pecho llorando libremente, sin reprimirse más - BÉSAME! P-PORFAVOR... BÉSAME!- el rubio lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces, exploro la boca del castaño con necesidad.

_bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
bésame sin razon porque quiere el corazón  
bésame.._

Trato de saciar su sed en él, apresandolo contra su cuerpo, como queriendo esconderle ahi y cuando sus pulmones rogaban un poco de oxigeno, se fue sin decir una palabra más

********FIN FLASH BACK************

Todo era culpa de la maldita Romanov, ella en venganza habia llevado hasta alla a Bruce, ella le habia enseñado la verdad, ella era la causante de tanto sufrimiento, por su culpa estaba aislado del mundo en esa mansion que ahora le parecía carcel, no podía salir sin Bruce, no podía trabajar sin Bruce, ni siquiera podía respirar sin Bruce! LO TENIA A CUESTAS LAS 24HRS DEL DÍA! Y ahora ella disfrutaba de una vida más que placentera y sin remordimientos! sin pagar por lo que hizo con su estupido arquero gay de closet...

-Algun día te las cobrare todas Nat, (pero todo sea por ti, mi amor) - dijo el magnate con desprecio, escucho pasos acercarse a su oficina y de inmediato se levanto esperando ver a su novio- (Patetico)- penso

-Tienes 5 seg para salir de aqui Tony- dijo una rubia caminando hacia los ventanales

-Pepper? pero como es que?

-Me costo mucho burlar la seguridad de Bruce, asi que mueve el trasero que te estan esperando!- dijo extendiendo ante él, un maletin rojo y plata

-Como lo conseguiste?- susurro tomandolo

-Nick Fury no es tan mala persona...- sonrio- no esta intervenido por él, asi que no sabra a donde vas, esta programado asi que te llevara directo al punto de reunion...

-DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS PEPPER!- dijo mientras se terminaba de poner su vieja armadura- (cuanto la extrañaba)- penso

-Luego me agradeces... anda vete que Bruce no tardara en darse cuenta... Lo unico que importa es que escapes de esta prision, SHIELD se encargara de Hulk...

-Gracias Pepper- dijo abrazandola- Jarvis al punto de reunion

-SI SEÑOR... Kenroku-en coordenadas 36°33′43″N 136°39′45″E - contesto la computadora llevandolo lejos de esa torre (donde esperaba no volver en un muuuuuuy buen tiempo)

-JAPON?! pero que demonios ha planeado Pepper? y si...- La mente de Tony comenzo a sumergirse en un gran Nirvana, pensando que podria cambiar las coordenadas y buscar a Steve, pero la curiosidad lo mataba y quería saber que demonios habia en Japón.

Dos horas despues (la magia de la armadura :3) Iron Man aterrizaba en un hermoso parque lleno de sakuras, quedo maravillado ante tanta hermosura, pero no fue eso lo que más le sorprendio..

-El rojo siempre te ha lucido muy bien...- escucho una voz varonil a sus espaldas y se quedo paralizado- siempre dijiste que te encantaban las sakuras... nunca pudimos verlas juntos...

-S-ste... Steve...- susurro dandose la vuelta mientras se quitaba la mascara

-Hola Stark...- susurro acercandose lentamente con los brazos abiertos, el castaño no dudo en correr a ellos...

Se abrazaron durante un buen rato sin decir nada, solo bastandose con el calor del otro, sin más frio que les separara... despues de lo que parecio una eternidad por fin se vieron a los ojos...

-Te extrañe capi-paleta- sollozo el de la armadura

-Y yo a ti genio, multimillonario, playboy, filantropo- contesto el mayor riendo audiblemente

-Tu planeaste todo?- dijo Tony mientras se abrazaba al cuello del rubio

-Si... Te extrañaba mucho y en cuanto contacte a Pepper no dudo en buscar a SHIELD y movilizar a toda la armada...- susurro acariciando la metalica cadera

-Como es que un moralista de los 40's, puede planear una fuga de esta magnitud?- se burlo

-Es que yo haría lo que sea por tí, mi amor- contesto mirando los ojos que tanto amaba, y aquellos labios que le gritaban "BÉSAME!"

-Que esperas para hacerlo?- le susurro el ahora profugo adivinando sus pensamientos con esa mirada y sonrisa coqueta que lo volvian loco.

Sin esperar un segundo más sus labios se juntaron en el beso más apasionado, tierno y necesitado de la historia, Steve delineo aquellos labios con la lengua pidiendo acceso y Tony se lo concedio de inmediato para succionar su labio de forma erotica...

-Te llevare a casa... me urge quitarte esa armadura- dijo el ojiazul entre besos

-Te quedaras conmigo, Steve?- dijo dandole pequeños besitos en la barbilla

-Para toda la vida Tony...- y de nuevo lo beso, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pues al final si lograron estar juntos...

_bésame asi sin compasión  
quedame en mi sin condición  
dame tan solo un motivo  
y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)  
y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)._


	3. Quisiera ser idiota

**QUISIERA SER IDIOTA**

Natasha Romanov y Clint Barton se encontraban al acecho, su misión: descubrir quien era el encargado del trafico de plutonio desde Rusia hasta Brasil, era una misión de vida o muerte, de ello dependía el futuro de Estados Unidos y el mundo entero, nada evitaría que lograrán su cometido…. O eso creyeron.

-Demonios- se quejo Clint al ver que su comunicador de muñeca se encendía

-Apágalo Clint- le regaño la viuda, pero el ya no era consciente de lo que sucedía, las palabras que aparecían en aquella pantalla acababan de dar un vuelco de 180° a su vida.

Su corazón se aceleró y sin perder más tiempo se levanto de su escondite a toda prisa

-¿Que rayos haces?

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- susurro con una sonrisa dándole la espalda para salir corriendo tan rápido como podía…

Bruce Banner se encontraba en aquella celda que tanto odiaba, hacía un buen rato que se había tranquilizado y sabía que no tendría otra crisis, aun así, nadie se atrevería a correr el riesgo, suspiro pesadamente mirando el suelo….

-Idiota- murmuro antes de sumergirse en sus recuerdos

***FLASH BACK*****

Era de madrugada, Tony dormía a su lado después de aquel encuentro tan apasionado, sin embargo, Por que le sabía todo tan amargo? Ahhh ya lo recordaba, por aquel estúpido engaño…

_Hoy amor  
hoy voy a dejar de fingir  
pues no  
no te mentí  
al que engañe fue a mi_

Bruce seguía torturándose a si mismo, aquella mirada de Tony le había confirmado lo que hacía tanto temía, pero aún así no se atrevería a confrontarlo, no por miedo a perder el control con el "otro sujeto", sino por miedo a perder al que tanto amaba

_el temor a sufrir  
me hizo ciego de tu traición  
cuanto dolor  
no se como decirte mi amor_

-Lo peor es que es mi culpa- susurro recordando aquella vez que quiso matar a Rogers, aquel día que Tony quiso terminar con él, desde aquel día lo sabía, desde ese día ellos le querían ver la cara de idiota, pero no lo lograban, pues él siempre lo supo, sobretodo, aquellas noches como esta, en la que podía ver perfectamente los pensamientos de Tony en aquellos hermosos ojos castaños, aquellos que le decían que mientras él le hacía el amor, se encontraba pensando en Steve Rogers, él siempre lo supo, siempre….

_quisiera ser idiota  
y nunca darme cuenta  
de que me estas mintiendo  
cada que me besas  
quisiera ser idiota  
y que no me doliera  
saber que ya no quieres  
nada de mi amor_

***FIN FLASHBACK***

-Imbecil….. fui un completo idiota…. Fue más idiota permitirte que jugaras conmigo- susurro lagrimeando, su pulso se acelero, sin embargo, no sentía aquella transformación, increíblemente desde que Tony logró escaparse de la Torre Stark, solo había tenido una crisis, al parecer el dolor de saberse un completo estúpido enamorado sin remedio, era más grande que el enojo….

_quisiera ser idiota  
y nunca darme cuenta  
de que ya no me amas  
solo me toleras  
quisiera ser idiota  
y que no me doliera  
saber que ya no tienes  
pasión por este amor_

-Si, realmente eres un completo imbécil- susurro una voz conocida desde las alturas

-¿Que haces aquí, Clint?

-Vine en cuanto me entere que te habían traído…- le contesto callendo justo enfrente de la puerta de aquella prision

-¿Por que?

-Somos amigos, ¿no? Bruce, no quiero decir te lo dije, pero….. te lo dije

-Ya basta…

-No ahora escúchame ya que nunca antes lo haz hecho- le callo con mirada fiera- Te dije una y mil veces que tenías que dejar ir a Stark, y no solo por él, sino por ti, ¡este amor tuyo es enfermizo! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que sucedió entre ustedes? Eso era una obsesión tuya de la que él fue victima….

En ese momento Bruce analizo todo desde otra perspectiva, y los ojos se le aguaron de inmediato, había sido tan egoísta que solo había pensado en el mismo y no en los intereses del excéntrico genio multimillonario

-¿Ya lo comprendiste, cierto?- susurro el arquero al notar aquellos leves sollozos que soltaba el científico- No le permitiste dejarte, tu lo orillaste a serte infiel… para salvaguardar lo que más amaba, ¡DIOS! ¡Lo obligaste a volver contigo! ¡Lo mantuviste encerrado! ¡Eso no era sano para nadie!

-Despues de todo soy un monstruo- dijo con una sonrisa lastimera

-¡No! ¡No lo eres Bruce! Solo te enamoraste de la persona equivocada- susurro el rubio con una mirada triste que Banner no pudo interpretar- Ahora solo te queda aceptar que él y el capitán se fueron de tu vida para siempre…..

Esas palabras, aunque estaba consciente de ello, no puedo evitar estremecerse ante ellas, tal como lo había hecho cuando Pepper se las dijo….

***FLASHBACK**

-¿Virginia? ¿Que haces aquí?- susurro al entrar a la oficina de su novio, pues la alarma se había activado

-Ahh ¡Hola! Yo solo vine a ver a Tony…- tartamudeo volteando a verlo dando la espalda a la ventana que antes observaba

-¿Y para eso tenías que violar el sistema de seguridad?

-Era necesario- apenas susurro bajando la mirada

-¿Donde esta él?- exigió acercándose rápidamente

-Donde debe estar…. Lejos de ti, Bruce…

-¡¿DONDE?!- estalló tomándola de los hombros y después miro la ventana comprendiendo…. Aun podía distinguirse una leve estela blanca

-Él y el capitán se han ido de tu vida para siempre…..

Despues de eso no supo más….. despertó en aquella celda diseñada exclusivamente para "el otro sujeto"

****FIN FLASHBACK***

-Es que yo no se vivir sin él, Clint…

_Hoy amor  
hoy voy a empezar a vivir  
pues no, no vivi  
solo soñe junto a ti_

_el temor a sufrir  
me hizo ciego de tu traicion  
cuanto dolor  
no se como decirte mi amor_

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!- grito el agente de SHIELD, golpeando con furia aquellas paredes blindadas, sorprendiendo al doctor..

-Clint… ¿estas bien?

-¡NO! ¡No estoy bien! Eres un verdadero i..i-idiota!- sollozo- ¿¡Porqué no te das cuenta?!

-N-no te entiendo….

-Vives tan sumido en tu obsesión por Anthony Stark, que te es imposible darte cuenta que sucede a tu alrededor –lloro fuertemente- Que no te das cuenta que yo te amo ¡Idiota!

Las lagrimas de Ojo de halcón caían sin control por sus mejillas, mientras Bruce le miraba atonito

_quisiera ser idiota  
y nunca darme cuenta  
de que me estas mintiendo  
cara que me besas  
quisiera ser idiota  
y qe no me doliera  
saber que ya no quiere  
nada de mi amor_

-Clint…. Y-yo… yo no se….- el aludido, le dio la espalda sin decir palabra y se alejo- ¡ESPERA!

Penso que se iriá, sin embargo le sorprendio cuando se acerco a los controles de la celda y la abrió, después rápidamente se acerco de nuevo y entró con determinación, las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas

-¿Que demonios haces?

-Yo no te tengo miedo Hulk- susurro viéndolo a los ojos- Te amo, Bruce…. Me enamore desde el primer día que te vi, pero me mantuve al margen por que sabia que amabas a Tony, y tu fuiste tan idiota para no darte cuenta…- se acercó lentamente y le dio un suave y dulce beso, apenas un leve roce…

Bruce cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, por primera vez lo sentía, aquella devoción y amor que él le predicaba al hombre de acero en cada beso que le daba, por primera vez la sintió, en los labios del que creyó su mejor amigo….

-Perdóname….- dijo Banner frotándose la cabeza

-No tengo que perdonarte nada

-Claro que si…. Perdóname por ser tan idiota- susurro besándolo con necesidad, lo tomo de la cintura, mientras Clint se colgaba de su cuello, hambriento y feliz, los besos se fueron subiendo de tono y las caricias provocadoras fueron dándose lugar.

En este momento Bruce Banner supo que jamás volvería a sufrir, estaba dándose una nueva oportunidad para amar y ser amado, sonrio contra los labios de su nueva pareja…

-Despues de todo….. no eres… tan idiota cariño….

_quisiera ser idiota  
y nunca darme cuenta  
de que ya no me amas  
solo me toleras  
quisiera ser idiota  
y que no me doliera  
saber que ya no tienes  
pasión por este amor  
pasión por este amor_

(FIN ^W^ … Nahhhh mentira….. Continua…..)

Han pasado 4 años desde la ultima aparición de Hulk, pues Bruce Banner aprendió a verlo como parte de el y no un ser independiente, además de el hecho de que tenía 4 largos años sin motivo alguna para perder los estribos.

En ese momento iba caminando tranquilamente de la mano de su esposo, quien cargaba alegremente a su pequeño retoño de apenas 1 año de edad, era un ser divino, era idéntico al científico, con sus rizos castaños y su perfecta sonrisa, pero poseía aquellos ojos azul celeste del arquero espía, mientras doblaban en la esquina para regresar a su auto, una visión los congelo…

Frente a ellos, igual de impactados, se encontraban Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark, en brazos del rubio había un pequeño de cabellos color oro con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa amplia con hermosos hoyuelos, detrás del hombre de piel canela, se encontraba un niño de unos 4 años…

-H-ho..la- susurro por fin Stark, como saliendo de trance

-Hola- susurro Banner con seguridad, tomando con más fuerza la mano de su pareja- Hace mucho que no sabíamos de ustedes…

-Es que… estuvimos viajando- susurro Rogers viendo fijamente al doctor, pero no con rencor o temor, no esperaba un ataque ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, entendió su actitud y le siguió el juego- Lamento no haberme comunicado con ustedes Bruce, fue muy grosero de nuestra parte….

A los otros dos las quijada se les cayo hasta el suelo, sin creerse lo que pasaba.

-¿Son sus pequeños? ¿Que edad tienen?- susurro Bruce

-S..si, si…. ellos son Howard tiene 10 meses …. Y Peter tiene 3… perdón casi 4 años- contesto Tony sonriente, sobándose el brazo y haciendo que el pequeño que acababa de pellizcarlo caminara al frente y dejara de esconderse tras él

-Hola- susurro tímidamente

-Hola… mi nombre es Bruce Banner y ellos son mi esposo Clint y mi hijo Matt

-Mucho gusto…

-Jamás pensé encontrarlos por aquí, Bruce- susurro Tony aun un poco sorprendido

-Ni nosotros, a ustedes, Tony- contrarresto Clint

-Bueno…. Supongo que no puedes vivir sin mi Legolas- sonrió volviendo a ser el mismo

-El mismo idiota de siempre ¬¬ …

-Todos somos idiotas, aquí…..- agrego Bruce sonriente

-Hahaha muy cierto- le apoyo Steve- Quieren comer con nosotros… solo para limar asperesas

-El pasado es pasado, Capitan- aseguro el doctor- pero aceptamos su propuesta

Asi los ex vengadores caminaron todos juntos, todos sonrientes sabiendo que ya no debían temer al pasado…

Clint estaba eufórico al ver que a su hermoso y varonil esposo ya no le afectaba la presencia del genio….

Steve estaba contento de no tener que pelear más ni esconderse, pues en el fondo siempre aprecio al doctor….

Tony se alegraba de saber que su ex pareja por fin le había superado y era ahora feliz con quien realmente lo amaba

Bruce, bueno él era el más feliz de los 4, notaba en la sonrisa de Steve y Tony, que no le tenían resentimiento alguno, notaba la felicidad de Clint quien era lo más preciado y sano en su vida, además de su hijo por supuesto, sonrió ampliamente y camino pensando que tenían que comenzar de nuevo, como lo habían hecho ya hace 4 años

A lo lejos… una peliroja los observaba, vio marcharse a aquellos dos rubios que tanto significaron para ella, estaba sola, no tenía nada ni nadie, ya ni siquiera sus jefes le apreciaban, su vida había perdido el sentido hacia mucho, desde el día que aquel arquero decidio hacer "lo que hacia mucho debía haber hecho"

_quisiera ser idiota  
y nunca darme cuenta  
de que ya no me amas  
solo me toleras  
y que no me doliera  
saber que ya no tienes  
pasión por este amor_

**THE END**

***La comedia e finita***

****Cae el telon****


End file.
